Heat Wave
by Invader Zim
Summary: A giant heat wave hits the city! What shall the IZ cast do? (*Note: I hope the Taito's aren't too mad for putting them in my story :p)


Heat Wave 

A/N: Due to high temperatures where I am, I can't concentrate of making fanfics...but now, I've made one! Do not read if there is also a heat wave were you are...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One: It Starts

Twelve. Noon. The classroom is cold. Very cold. I watched across the room at Ms. Bitters going on about how vinegar eels crawl beneath your skin, and annihilate you by consuming your DNA cells one-by-one. I focused on Dib and Zim threatening each other. Lazily, I took out a sheet of paper, and wrote a few words on it. I aimed it at Dib's head:

__

Dear Dib,

Please, stop threatening Zim.

Your getting on my nerves.

Oh yea, your fly's open.

Sincerely, Waffle

Dib blushed as he zipped up his pants. He looked at me angrily, and threw a note at me:

__

Dear Waffle,

Stay out of our business.

Dib

I glared at Dib, when Jenny raised her hand. "Ms. Bitters! Dib and Waffle are passing love notes!"

I widened my eyes, and wrote down her name on my hit list. Just as Ms. Bitters was going to call on me, the bell rang. Lunchtime. I walked out of my seat, dragging along. I was bored. Very- my eyes widened. On the luncheon menu were the words RICE AND KETCHUP DAY.

I screamed in joy, breaking in front of everyone in line. I jumped in front of the cook, with a smile a mile wide.

"Sorry dear, the menu has changed today"

The cook ended up doubled over in pain, with me walking away with a giant plate of rice covered with ketchup. I mosed over to were Dib was sitting. 

"Ya know," I said, stuffing my face. "This stuff isn't bad!"

"Shut Up! I'm on the last level!!" said Gaz, angrily, hitting the buttons on her Game Slave.

I scooted away from the purple-headed demon, next to Dib.

"Ya know, they said it was gonna snow today"

"Uh-huh"

"And that it was below 0'

"Good for them..," said Dib, writing on a sheet on paper.

I scoffed, and walked away. He was no fun. I threw my tray away accidentally (whoops) and walked outside.

"GAAAAAH!!!!!"

A hot blast of air hit my body, sending me flying across the cafeteria. The door swung open, sending it the heat.

Everyone began screaming, as I slowly got up. I trudged through the cafeteria, and closed the doors.

"So much for snow...," Dib said under his breath. Yea, he was listening! Hmm, no time for that. 

I looked across the cafeteria to see Gaz, wided-eyed.

"MY GAME SLAVE BLEW UP," she said. She shacked. "Whatever caused this heat, I shall destroy-"

"Ok, Gaz, calm down," I said. 

'CALM- DOWN?!?"

"WAIT! Look, we can all manage the heat until we go back inside- Ok?"

Everyone looked at me. I'm not going to try to negotiate with anyone, from now on.

Slowly, I opened the door. Another blast of heat entered, sending everyone flying. I was sent tumbling outside, onto the hot pavement. 

The whole playground was one giant red oven. Nothing could be seen for as long as the eye can see but red hot air. I crawled through the eye-burning- am I getting to dramatic here? Well, I crawled on the hot pavement, to bump into someone.

"Yes...we hobo's have been waiting for this day for years!"

"...excuse me?"

"Well, every Doomsday, something weird happens- we've been waiting decades for a heat wave! And now it's here!"

"...heat wave? What does this have to do with you?"

"Well, want to know why hobo's collect eggs?"

"I didn't even know hobo's collected eggs"

"Well, anyway, we collect eggs for a day that we can fry them on the ground! Oops! The omelet is ready! Care to have some?

"No...thanks," I said, crawling away, freaked.

I felt for a item to help me get up, but I found another person.

"Hey- GET OFF ME!"

I jumped back, to feel Dib.

"DIB! Can you see anything?"

"Can you?"

"No..."

"Well then, I CAN'T!"

"Whoa- pi-cky"

I then heard the faint sounds of the bell ring. Crawling as fast as I could, I felt the brick siding of the building, following it to the front doors.

I walked in, exhausted, as everyone else were. I looked at myself. Whoa! Tan. Dark tan. REALLY dark tan. I walked back to class.

"Now class, I will continue-," Ms. Bitters stopped. It all looked like we took a long trip to the beach. "What the Bill Clinton's Affair happened to you all?"

I raised my hand. "Its over 150° outside- we all got a little scorched."

"That's it. Everyone home- NOW!" screeched Ms. Bitters.

It took an hour to find my way out of the front lawn. I then grabbed onto Dib's hair.

"Ack- why do you always seem to meet up with you?"

"Cause I'm- lucky?"

"I don't believe this...," said a familiar voice. It was Zim!

"ZIM! Can you see?"

"Of coarse I can...stupid earth weather..."

"Take us to Dib's house! Dib- Show him da way!"

"Show?"

"Tell him"

About a few minutes later, we arrived at Dib's house. Dib opened the door, to a heated living room. I sat on the couch, and saw- Taitofan and TaitoGurl?!?

"Umm...what are you guy's doing here?"

"What...Us??," They said, nervously, holding a video camera. "Nothing..."

Zim looked around Dib's house.

"Hey-!" Dib argued.

"Wait, wait!" said TaitoGurl. "You guy's can't argue! Your ruining our plan!"

I sighed, and turned on the television.

"Buy Old Navy sweat jackets- best for cold days!"

"But hot tamales today-"

"Journey to the Sun! Coming to a theater near you!"

I jumped up. "There must be SOMETHING we can do to get cool-" I looked at a door that led to Prof. Membrane's lab.

"TO THE BASEMENT!!!" yelled Taitofan. We all raced down the stairs to find Prof. Membrane using a needle attached to the ceiling on some sort of experiment. But we noticed the cool air first. 

"AIIIR!!!" I yelled, jumped around happily. We all sat down in random places, and the Taito's began filming the Prof. 

"Please- I'm busy making a-"

"You have Air!"

"Yes, but-"

"Ya know, your eyes look like Zim's"

We ended up in the living room again, hot.

"Ya know, there HAS to be a way to get cooler," I said, cracking up. 

"I know!" said TaitoGurl. She rushed into Dib's room, and came back out, holding something. 

"We'll ware these!"

Everyone stared at TaitoGurl ,and what she was holding. Dib fainted. All I said was "Barney..???"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry Taito's, hope your not TOO mad for not letting me ask you to put you in my story...its just that I wanted to so much! And NO I m not copying off of "Hey Arnold!"


End file.
